powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!
is the seventeenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the debut of Go-Buster Beet as well as a new type of Vaglass MegaZord based off of the BC-04 Blueprints from Mission 8. Plot Ryuji is surprised when Masato calls for an Enetron transfer station to be shut down, leaving him as the only available Go-Buster to battle the newest Vaglass MegaZord, when Go-Buster Oh runs out of fuel to keep the formation together in the fight. Synopsis After using the GT-02 to drive the BC-04 and the SJ-05 off an Enetron Tower, Ryuji confronts Masato about siphoning Enetron just as the others arrive. Masato says he can't wait for supplies to be "officially" delivered to him. Noticing a training injury on Hiromu's face, Masato asks Hiromu if he's still upset about losing to him earlier. Annoyed, Hiromu claims he was just doing "ordinary training." Before taking his leave, Masato tells the primary Go-Busters once they become strong enough to beat him, they'll be strong enough to face Messiah in Hyper Space. He notices Ryuji's reaction to his teammates' resolve. Meeting with Ryuji alone, Masato confronts the man about him losing his desire to become an engineer and what gives him the drive to fight. After stating that keeping his word to Hiromu and Yoko is all the reason he needs, Ryuji receives a call from Kuroki for him and Masato to arrive to the Iwaguchi district to give the latter a supply of 2000 tons of Enetron. However, having followed Beet J. Stag, Enter gets on the RH-03 and uses the Enetron to create Forkloid as the tank crashes into the water with the resulting Megazord, presumed to be the new model Enter prepared, transporting to reality in a minute's time. Assuming their fighting forms, the Go-Busters battle Forkloid while the Forkzord appears. However, as Go-Buster Ace and the RH-03 are deployed to fight it, the ForkZord releases the new model Megazord, Type Delta, which is based on BC-04's specs, from its body. As Go-Buster Oh is defeated by the Type Delta Megazord and the Forkzord, the Beet and Stag Busters finish Forkloid off before coming to Blue Buster's aid as he uses the GT-02 Gorilla to shield the others from the enemy Megazords' attack. While having it and the SJ-05 attack the Forkzord, Beet Buster tells Blue Buster to fight because he needs a real personal reason to enable him to win. Motivated to become an engineer again once the Vaglass are defeated, Blue Buster uses the GT-02 to siphon the remaining Enetron reserves of Go-Buster Ace and the RH-03 to help the secondary Buster Machines destroy the Forkzord. From there, Beet Buster activates the BC-04 Beetle's transformation into Go-Buster Beet, and proceeded to shut down the new Megazord. As an livid Enter teleports away, Masato gives Ryuji engineering books before taking the man's money as payment for the books. As Masato leaves, Ryuji finds himself being asked for money by everyone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Brand New Spark! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *First episode where Masato Jin and Beet J. Stag are in the opening credits. *During the battle with Forkloid, Masato curses in English "Oh, s@#$!". *Like with Go-Buster Oh in Mission 6, Go-Buster Beet fights two MegaZords for his first fight. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!, Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters In the Earth, Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Heracles and Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢その名はゴーバスタービート！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢その名はゴーバスタービート！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi